


Last One Out Of Dystopia

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: In our Introduction, we meet Marshal D. T. Yang, also known as Marshal Devin Trevor Yang. A dystopia has now hit the earth and his fleet had scattered with no hopes of finding them. The only person he has left with him is the young, twelve year old, soft and meek, low ranking soldier, Kathleen Winnie Zhang.





	1. Chapter 1

Gunshots were heard in the distance. Our half-Korean protagonist hadn't slept that night, he wasn't abandoning his duty of protecting the people in distress, not that there were very many people surviving on this decaying planet.

Devin stared into the distance and began to have flashbacks that he most hated.

""Wow! Hasn't the world come so far in the last few years, dear?" He heard his wife, Cadence 'Carrie' Camilla Yang-Cady, ask. 

The young man looked at her with a smile and nodded, "Hey, and to think, maybe science will come far enough to let you bear children." He commented, knowing though, her infertility was a touchy subject.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" She muttered dreamily, looking off at the people taking their flying methods of transportation to wherever they needed to go.

People began screaming, wailing, and exclaiming in fear. 

The couple looked in distress towards the direction the panic was coming from. 

Then a loud boom and flash of light knocked them over. 

The surrounding area was now ablaze with the heated oranges, yellows, and reds sizzling the surroundings.

Carrie stood and Devin jumped up and chased after the blonde female. 

The newlyweds ran to the crowd of people on the floor and Carrie went and kneeled next to a shriveled up old woman.

"M'am? M'am? Miss, are you alright?!" The twenty year old lady asked the elderly female.

The old woman muttered to herself and jumped on top of Carrie, whom let out a blood curdling scream, and dug her teeth into Missus Yang's face and neck.

Devin grabbed a nearby, burned up board and crashed it over the old lady's grey hair. 

He saw his wife, horribly disfigured, laying on the floor, looking up like she was gazing at the clouds. 

He kneeled down and had tears dripping off his face, "Carrie?" He whispered quietly, stroking her blonde locks out of her crimson stained face.

He was suddenly pinned to the ground and he let put a shout.

He blinked his eyes, blinking fresh blood from them to see what used to be his wife, hovering above him and snapping her jaws at him.

Her teeth clenched to his shirt and tore about forty-five percent of the fabric off of him.

Devin let out panicked screams and grabbed a large, sharp rock behind him. He began digging it repeatedly into the woman's face until she collapsed on top of him.

The man shoved the dead monster off of him and hurried back home, sobbing all the way back.".

Marshal Yang shook his head and thrust himself out of that nightmare. He needed to get over it. Carrie wasn't there to help him, nobody could help him except himself.

He rolled the last soldier of his fleet, Kathleen Zhang, over onto the opposite side she was sleeping on.

"Zhang. Zhang. Wake up, soldier! I'm not waiting on this shit!" He snapped, sitting her up and shaking her.

Kathleen looked around as her beautiful green eyes fluttered to see the horrid wasteland surrounding her.

The young girl let off a tired, soft grunt. She then leaned on Devin and he, almost instantly, threw her off.

Kathleen rubbed her eyes and looked at him with a tired pout. 

Devin let off a scoff and stood, "We're going back to the Nation. Mister President wants us there. After we do what we need to do with him, we're training.".

Kathleen rose onto her tired and asleep legs, which wobbled as she stood on her feet. She followed close behind her superior, into a jet that was there to pick them up. 

The flight over into, what we know in the past as Washington DC, was a long one.

Soon after the grueling flight, Marshal Yang and Kathleen stepped out and we're both escorted into the capital building into the round room where President Shawn R. Burkham was going to meet with them.


	2. Soft As A Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal Yang trains with Foot Soldier Zhang. She is revealed to be nothing more than a big softie that can't hurt a fly, much to Devin's displeasure.

After the chat with President Burkham, Devin decided that if his fleet was going to do anything to help rebuild this hell hole, he needed to make Zhang stronger than she was.

They were in the training gym and Marshal Yang began removing the robotic suit of armor. The clothing underneath was a white wife beater and some grey sweatpants that were still stuffed into boots.

"Today we will be working on hand-to-hand combat, Zhang.", "Are you ready to begin?" He asked as he cracked his neck.

Kathleen let off a small pout, "Am I gonna be hurting anyone, or anything?" She asked, not wanting to cause harm to something, Alive or not.

Devin let off a scoff, "You're fighting me, I doubt you'll do any damage." He responded, annoyed that she showed such mercy.

Devin opened his arms, "Hit me.".

Kathleen balled her fist and her fist shook wildly as she swung forward and tapped Devin on his toned abs, leaving a little 'pap' sound as her knuckles touched his stomach.

Devin gave her a look of sheer dissapointment, "Really?" He questioned, though his question was rhetorical.

Kathleen frowned, "I don't wanna hit you." She commented, rubbing her arm.

Devin shoved the girl to the padded floor and kicked her on her behind, quite hard actually.

She let off a pained yelp and covered her backside, "Ow! M-Marshal!".

Devin shrugged, "Are you just gonna take it?!".

Kathleen got up onto her wobbly and unstable knees, she threw herself onto Devin and he tossed her back like she weighed no more that a pillow full of feathers.

She landed onto her rump again and let out a soft, in pain whine, "M-Marshal...".

Devin used his foot to slam her back onto the ground, "Come on! Get up!".

Kathleen just couldn't, she didn't have a strength to.

"Marshal Yang..." she whined quietly and stayed in place, looking at him with her tearful, giant, green doe eyes.


End file.
